guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lann/PoS's
Ìf you feel any Elite PoS is added without it being shit, discuss here. Be bold and add PoS's yourself --- -- (s)talkpage 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :We don't have a BOLD policy. We badly need one though --Gimmethegepgun 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Uhu --- -- (s)talkpage 06:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::WHAT!? A Wiki without a BOLD POLICY!?!?! That is the wiki motto!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Go here and voice your opinion then. --Shadowcrest 05:46, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Done! Woo, finished! I got most of em --Gimmethegepgun 06:38, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :hey. Check this out. http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Elementalist_skills_quick_reference#Water_Magic -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:48, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Heh...you have most of the obvious ones, but some of these I can't help but disagree on. Don't feel like bringing up the same old arguments again, though, I've done it too many times :P (T/ ) 06:56, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Not all of them added by me. Alot added by other users. Feel free to discuss :D. That is what this talk page is for!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::And by "other users", naturally it means me :P --Gimmethegepgun 07:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Of course. Gimmethegepgun is the only other user on guildwiki :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:07, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, only you, me, and Viper added skills to this (MP did, but it wasn't an elite so I removed it), and I added about half of them --Gimmethegepgun 07:09, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Lol. Poor MP...-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: :( -- (Talk) ( ) 07:12, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Let me revise my assessment: This list sucks. You people /fail miserably except for the most obvious bad skills. (T/ ) 07:58, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I think you're treating Cruel Spear unfairly. Don't forget it has very high bonus damage for a spear attack, and the Deep Wound is applied even when the attack doesn't hit. 08:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::But what is better. Vicious attack + GftE (which is on most para) or Elite slot. I didn't add it :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:02, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::I removed a bunch. Cruel spear needs to become unconditional though :/-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:04, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::If you do not feel a skill needs to be in there, DISCUSS!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:06, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::But I'd end up writing essays. (T/ ) 08:08, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Then do so. It'll be fun. I hope you don't group Mind Blast with the other Mind skills, btw. 08:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Hell noes lol.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 08:41, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (RI)Well, Wounding Strike's removal can be discusses, I personally think it belongs here, however why did you remove PnH? --Gimmethegepgun 15:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :lol, "ends if you blink" --Gimmethegepgun 19:01, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Hmm We need to decide what we are going off of. Wounding strike is used in many 5.0 builds on pvx. Ride the lightning has one AB/RA build. Where should we draw the line?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Wounding Strike = gud. RtL phails :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:18, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::RtL RA/TA/AB build got a 4.12 :P-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Everything works in RA/AB, and TA is lamefest --- -- (s)talkpage 19:24, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::It would be overpowered without exhaustion though. I can see it now... Ride the Lightning assassins. 10 second recharge abuse rofl.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:25, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Hehehe. It should be: If you are not a Priamry Ele, you suffer from instant energy drain. Period. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:27, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ok. What is the reasoning?-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Not spammable due to exhaustion, not all that much dmg. Ele frontliner? lulz --- -- (s)talkpage 19:31, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I had an amazing sin build once with Ride the Lightning, Shock, and Gale. I could drop one target... per game. 19:32, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I dunno, Kunvie Firewing uses RtL pretty well. --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Well it's not the best elite out there. But it isn't L.A.M.E., compared to skills like Archer's Signet.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Kunvie has al of about 80 and deals 200 damage with it, no shit sherlock, also he has 10 energy regen and 27 energy storage with full radiant insignias and a +20 staff.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 05:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hax.-- (Talk) ( ) 05:52, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: But srsly, Kunvie is strong, but shes a boss. Oni > Saltspray dragon in terms of power. --Shadowcrest 05:53, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I lawl at Oni. With H/H the dragons are immensely powerful, but Oni are pathetic --Gimmethegepgun 06:01, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Improvements Should we make an improvements section :D-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:43, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Magehunter's Smash I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *This attack cannot be blocked. *4 Adrenaline cost -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:14, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Incendiary Arrows I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Increase duration to 24 seconds. *Remove interuption effect, increase burn duration by 1...4...5 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:19, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :I hope you mean to 1...4...5, rather than by 1..4..5. And if you did, this would make Burning Arrow inferior in every way I can think of except with BA you can have another preparation. --Shadowcrest 05:33, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Amity I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Decrease duration to 5...15...17 *Change effect to: target foe can not attack. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Strike as One I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change it to a preparation. *Change duration to 24 seconds. *Change effect to: you and your pet's attacks deal +'4...9...10' damage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:24, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Balthazar's Pendulum I have no clue how this skill should be improved O.o I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change effect to: Next time target ally would be knocked down by a foe, that foe is knocked down instead and takes 30...150...180 damage. *Increase recharge to 8 seconds. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:29, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Healer's Covenant This is way outclassed by Healer's Boon. I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Remove "your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health" effect. *Allow Heroes to maintain this on their own. or *Change upkeep to: For 10...46...55 seconds, your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health, but cost -'1...3...3' Energy. *Allow heroes to maintain this on their own. or *Change effect to: Your healing Spells heal for 25% less Health, but cost -'1...3...3' Energy and recharge 25% faster. *Allow Heroes to maintain this on their own. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:38, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Martyr Outclassed by Cautery Signet and Draw Conditions I think the following improvements should be made to this skill: *Change skill from Unlinked to Protection Prayers. *Change cast time to 1/4 second. *Change effect to: Transfer all Conditions and their remaining durations from your allies to you. For each condition acquired, you gain 6...22...26 health. (Maximum duration of conditions 10 seconds). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 05:53, 30 December 2007 (UTC)